All Things Devour Time
by L-BionicWoman
Summary: A week after the mid-season finale, General Mansfield brings an outsider to Eureka in order to put the pieces of the DED theft together. Carter,Allison,Jo,Henry,and Fargo must live normally while working together to protect their secret and each other
1. Things Do Not Change, We Do

The sun just began to rise when she stirred from sleep. Allison Blake groaned in protest once her mind recognized that it was nearly time to face the responsibilities of Monday morning.

Although being Medical Director wasn't nearly as stressful as her job as Director of Global Dynamics had been, after such a perfect weekend it was hard to find the motivation. Attempting to prolong the inevitable she turned over in bed seeking shelter from the warm body beside her, burying her face into the crook of his neck in order to hide from the spears of light that were slowly piercing through the blinds higher and higher up the wall.

A deep rumbling chuckle reached her ears, the release of noise gently rocking Allison and her bedmate.

She pulled her head back, opening her eyes to aim an accusing glare at the very naked. "What exactly do you find so amusing Sheriff?"

Bright blue eyes locked gazes with Allison's warm chocolate ones, Jack Carter's signature goofy grin not intimidated by her expression. Ignoring the threat of physical harm he answered truthfully. "Watching Dr. Allison Blake attempting to procrastinate getting out of bed is pretty funny."

He tucked a strand of her long brown hair behind her ear. "Not that I am complaining."

"Huh." Allison rolled her eyes unable to conjure up a particular snappy retort, instead simply leaning back into Carter's side. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders their hands resting, fingers entwined across Allison's chest.

"Big day today," Carter reminded her after a moment of contented silence.

"Yes," She answered, apprehension lacing her tone.

Kissing Allison's temple, he reassured her, "You're gonna be great Allie."

It was a big day for both of them. While Allison had to deal with whoever was assigned to her for Tesla's Summer Intern Day at Global Dynamics, Carter and Fargo were meeting with the investigator General Mansfield had assigned to come into Eureka and deal with the events surrounding the DED device theft. So although it might be slightly inconvenient at best for Allison to have some child genius shadowing her for the day, what really was causing her anxiety was this investigator and what kind of trouble he or she would cause for them.

It had been a week since the DED theft by Beverly Barlowe that had resulted in a new bridge device's creation and Allison's thankfully rewritten fate by Carter and Dr. Trevor Grant. As quickly as it had happened Allison, Carter, Fargo, Jo and Henry had all gotten their sides of the story straight in order to protect each other and Grant from the severe consequences that came from violating time travel protocols. Grant had understood immediately that his presence put everyone in jeopardy and with Fargo's help quickly redacted himself from Eureka. The rest of them had to pick up the pieces and keep the travel back and forth from 1947 a secret.

Carter watched her closely as she sat up in bed, letting his arm fall gently from her torso. He could see the worry in her expression even in profile.

Allison turned away from him completely, her feet slipping out from underneath the sheets to rest on the wood floor. Just as Carter's attention shifted to the smooth length of exposed skin that was revealed by her movement, Allison pulled a lavender silk robe from the floor and tied it around her body.

Not wanting her to leave the bed still stressing over how the day could play out, he reached over and grasped her hand when she made a move to stand up.

"Allison wait."

She glanced back at him curiously.

Carter scooted over to her side of the bed, sitting right behind her. With his legs on either side of her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back flush against him.

Instead of asking questions Allison simply relaxed into his solid frame.

He buried his face into the side of her hair, breathing in her light, flowery scent.

"I love you Allison." It didn't seem like the right thing to say but Carter couldn't help it.

Allison pulled away from him, meeting his gaze, believing it was exactly the thing to say.  
A light pink flush settled across her cheeks and nose, highlighting a sprinkle of freckles. Carter thought to himself that it was the cutest thing he'd ever seen.

"I love you too." She replied softly, closing the inches between them capturing his mouth in hers with a lingering tenderness that had Carter's thoughts running together.

After a moment he broke away to Allison's dismay. He reached up and brushed her hair away from her face and neck admiring the expanse of coffee skin it revealed.

With near reverence Carter slipped his hand down over her shoulder. Allison watched his movements, the intense focus he had making her shiver.

Bowing his head down he replaced a wandering hand with his hot mouth, pressing deliberately slow open mouthed kisses to the end of her shoulder, her collar bone, the space directly in the middle of her shoulder and neck. Each point sending near burning shots of desire through Allison's body.

She reached behind them to pull him closer, her hand on the back of his neck. Long, slender fingers massaged into the small hairs at the base of his scalp.

A sigh caught in her throat when Carter's mouth brushed over a particularly sensitive patch of skin just behind her ear. One that he had discovered during his first exploration of every last inch of her.

"You're really good at that." Allison complimented her voice thin and breathy.

"Take that theoretical physicist," He mumbled, his warm breath tickling her cheek.  
The derisiveness in Carter's tone made her laugh. She couldn't help but find his boast amusing.

While no one would argue that Carter wasn't the brightest as far as science was concerned, Allison would argue that his genius lay in another, more practical area. She had always suspected that the good Sheriff was more then the shiny badge and all that tan polyester.

As she had witnessed his physical form in all it's glory multiple times before actually being intimate with him, Allison had understandably indulged in some daydreams and fantasies. Although the real deal was a much more satisfying confirmation of her suspicions.

Allison leaned her head back to rest on Carter's shoulder giving him better access but he seemed to have a different idea in mind. The hand that wrapped around her waist holding her back flush against his chest, slid across the smooth fabric of her robe.

Just as it disappeared underneath the knot and hit bare flesh, an irritated squeal emanated from the baby monitoring device attached to the wall beside Allison's headboard.

Carter went to pull his hand away but Allison stopped him. "Wait, she might go back to sleep." Instinctively she trained her ear to the monitor. After a moment another, decidedly more passionate squeal echoed through the room.

Resigned, Carter moved to the other side of the bed and slipped on his boxers. "Do you want me to get her?"

"No honey, I've got it." Straightening her robe Allison made her way to the door, pausing to look over her shoulder as she opened it, "I'll be back in a minute. Hopefully she didn't wake up Kevin."

Shutting the door softly behind her, Allison missed the look of pure terror on Carter's face at the mention of her teenaged son.


	2. Good Things Start Slow

Note: I am a huge fan of the Carter/Allison pairing which was probably evidenced by the first chapter. I do not intend to just focus on this pairing though, I also will have some Henry/Grace, Jo/Zane and Zoe/Zane(I know I hate it too, but this is my story so who knows what could happen). But probably for the first couple chapters Carter and Allison will be prominent. It is a little slow starting too because I have a lot of work to wrap up this semester at college but it will pick up. And just for the sake of argument, I understand that their relationship cannot always be blue skies and rainbows but seeing as the writers of Eureka are so brilliant I will leave whatever conflict they might have up to them. In my world, for now, Carter and Allison have enough to worry about without fighting each other. That and what the hell would they fight about? They have had like 2 true disagreements since the beginning and we still love them….anyway, I digress.

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own the town of Eureka or the characters that live there. Syfy and Jamie Paglia do though…..damn them.

Allison slid the door to Jenna's nursery shut with a quiet snick. After recovering her daughter's pacifier and soothing her back to sleep by rubbing her stomach, she took an extra minute to watch her before making her way out quietly.

"Where do you think you're going?" Allison asked as she re-entered her bedroom catching Carter nearly fully dressed and slipping on his gun holster.

Carter grabbed his cell off the nightstand, "I figured I'd get out of here before Kevin woke up."

"Jack it's not like he doesn't know that we are together." She reminded him.

"I know." He hesitated, understanding that it sounded silly. "I just don't want it to be any more uncomfortable for him then it has to be. Up until a couple weeks ago he didn't even know how I felt about you other then we were close friends."

Allison sidled up to him with a smile, reaching up to smooth the collar of his sheriff's uniform. She couldn't fault him for considering her son's feelings. "Okay Sheriff Carter, you're off the hook this time." She pushed up on her toes to press a quick kiss to his lips.

"But next time, you're making us breakfast." She poked him in the chest.

Carter nodded his head, a cocky grin suddenly appearing, "I do make some mean blueberry pancakes."

"Oh really." Allison teased suggestively.

"Yeah." Carter cradled the back of her head in both hands, curling his fingers into her hair. He would never get tired of being able to touch her whenever he wanted. Nor would he get tired of the way she smiled at him like she was now, that sexy half smirk that drove him crazy.

Leaning down, Carter captured that smirk beneath his lips. Ignoring what probably was her protest due to morning breath, he slipped his tongue between her parting mouth hot and fast making her knees feel like jello. She clutched at his sides, his uniform bunching in her hands.

He pulled back after a moment reluctantly, remembering he had been on his way out. "Okay, I gotta go."

"Fine," Allison shooed him, her body feeling the loss the instant his arms left her, "Go before my 14 year old beats you up."

"Hey," Carter's expression sobered as he turned back to her. "Don't joke about that. Jo's been teaching him some of her ninja skills. Next thing you know he could incapacitate me with his thumbs."

"Or kill you." Allison added nonchalantly much to Carter's dismay.

"Or that." He shook his head at her teasing and slipped out the door.

After a moment Allison turned her back to the door and looked around her bedroom with no particular focus. She found herself overcome with an overwhelming sense of calm.

As if on cue a loud squealing sound pierced the contented silence.

Peeking into her daughter's nursery she saw Jenna bouncing up and down in her crib, leaning against the railing with one chubby hand firmly grasping it, while the other reached out towards the small window. She jabbered excitedly completely oblivious to her mother's presence.

"Good morning baby girl." Allison said brightly.

Jenna glanced back to her mother momentarily grinning from ear to ear. Her attention quickly went back to whatever she was looking at out the window.

Allison crossed the room to lift the infant from her crib. Holding her against her hip, she pulled the gauze curtain aside and peered outside. "What do you see sweetie?"

Reaching out again, Jenna's hand tapped against the window. Allison caught sight of what had caused her daughter's excitement.

Carter had yet to leave the driveway. She figured it had something, or rather everything to do with her 14 year old son who was standing in front of Carter as he leaned uncomfortably against his jeep. They exchanged words for a minute; Allison was unable to hear exactly what they were saying.

"What is bubba up to huh?" She asked Jenna rhetorically as they both stared.

Carter reached up and rubbed the back of his neck. Something he only did, Allison knew, when he was tired, stressed or nervous. She could only see the back of Kevin's head so she couldn't read his facial expressions, but whatever he was saying Carter was hanging on every word.

Another moment passed and Kevin extended his fist. A tentative smile formed on Carter's face as he bumped it with his before Kevin turned and made his way back to the house.

Allison watched as Carter rocked back on his heels, relief evident in his entire posture.

Jenna bounced in her arms watching Carter driving away. "Cawta, cawta." The infant squealed to Allison's amusement. She smoothed the small brown curls from Jenna's face and kissed her temple. "Yeah, I think he's a keeper too."


	3. Keep In The Sunlight

_Sorry this update took so long. No point in listing excuses._

_My chapter titles are indeed quotes. I can't remember who they are from now, I just searched under certain topics in Google. But just in case anyone else would like to know. I will post the source from now on at the beginning of each chapter. _

_Shoutout to reviewers, followers and those who favorited/flagged my story, specifically Fire_Ethereal for the insightful reviews._

_Quote: __Do not anticipate trouble or worry about what may never happen. Keep in the sunlight. ~Benjamin Franklin_

Her legs throbbed and the cool air burned her lungs but Jo Lupo kept running. Past the massive trees, bushes and rock of the Pacific Northeast landscape, she pushed her way along the path that researchers from GD had cleared just on the outskirts of town for a now defunct project.

The pulsing of blood through her body, the thud of her shoes on the ground, the heavy cadence of her breath all created a cacophony of noise that drowned out the stream of thoughts that bombarded Jo ever since she came to her new life in the altered timeline.

Jo didn't do self-pity. Growing up with three brothers, losing her mother when she was 13, grinding it out in the Special Forces as the only female in her unit; it made for an easy excuse to play the victim, but in her had instead created an intense aversion to letting those emotions have that much power over her.

That carefully constructed control had been tested to its limits the past nearly two months. Jo had naively believed that despite her relationship with Zane being relegated to "Enforcer" and "Rule-Breaker" in this reality, she could move past the heartache and live her new life. She might even have gotten away with that delusion had she not discovered the burgeoning relationship between her ex-lover and surrogate little sister. Then he had to go and kiss her at the police station…..

The queasy feeling that reared up in her gut snapped Jo out of that particular stream of thought. She squeezed her eyes shut cursing herself for letting it get to her in a place she used to escape it all. Weaving between two trees she caught site of the clearing where Carter's bunker sat, up ahead.

As a punishment for her slip, Jo pushed the last 100 yards as hard as she could. She approached the battered silver shell that lay inside a tall wire fence, finally feeling the protest in her muscles die in surrender. Finally coming to the entrance of Carter's artificially intelligent home, and for the last month her home, Jo came to a stop.

Bending at the waist she braced her hands on her knees. Her long black ponytail hung over her head as she inhaled deeply, trying to get her breath. Her concentration was so singular that she didn't hear the vehicle come to a stop on the grass.

After one more calming exhale, Jo reached out to grasp the bunker's entrance hatch. Her fingers barely brushed the cool metal before she registered movement behind her. With trained precision and speed Jo crouched down and swung her leg out and around, sweeping the intruder off his feet.

He landed with a heavy thud and surprised cry. Jo pounced on him immediately subduing him with a knee to the throat. "Who the hell do you think…." Her eyes widened in surprise when the familiar face registered. "Carter?"

"Jo…I cant….breath." The sheriff managed to choke out.

"Oops." Jo shifted her weight to the other leg, standing while simultaneously giving Carter and hand off the ground.

"Was that really necessary?" Carter asked, brushing the dirt from his clothers with one hand and rubbing his lower back with the other.

"Sorry." Jo apologized sheepishly, opening the hatch for him. "But you should know better then to come up behind me without announcing yourself."

"Oh so it's my fault."

They both entered the inner door still arguing until S.A.R.A.H. intoned.

"Good morning Sheriff. I presume your run was enjoyable."

"It was S.A.R.A.H. thanks for asking." It wasn't really a lie, Jo told herself as she moved into the kitchen and took a protein shake from the fridge. She only spent a mile thinking about Zane.

"Jo finds assaulting the highest level of law enforcement in Eureka quite enjoyable apparently." Carter grumbled, taking a seat at the counter and garnering an eye roll.

"I said I was sorry."

Grabbing a water for Carter, Jo turned back to him with a knowing smile. "So, how is Allison?"

"Good," He answered, taking a swig from the bottle to hide his smile. "Really good."

"It seems like you two aren't doing to bad with the whole relationship thing."

Carter nodded. While he and Allison's relationship seemed to most people like a foregone conclusion, he still found relief in the fact that they could actually make it work in reality.

"Yeah, we're just taking it one day at a time." One ridiculously happy day at a time.

"Has Zoe come home from Pilar's yet?" He asked Jo as he noted the quiet that only settled over the house when his daughter wasn't around to blast her music.

"Nope, why?"

"Her flight to L.A. leaves tomorrow morning. I would like to see her at least once before she goes to visit Abby." Carter realized that he had been distracted for much of the summer as he continued to adjust to the new timeline, along with dealing with Grant and the DED problem. He felt guilty about not being able to spend as much time with Zoe as he would have liked to during her visit from college.

On the other side of the coin, Zoe had brushed off many of his attempts when he did have time to spend time with her in favor of hanging out with her friends and Zane. There was still a lingering tension between them after Zane was cleared of any wrongdoing in the DED theft and Carter didn't want her to leave without having smoothed things over.

"We have to be on the helicopter tarmac at 9:00 sharp. Fargo said that the investigator will be at GD by 9:30." Jo reminded him ignoring her own guilt regarding Zoe.

Their gazes met for a moment, neither having to mention how much was riding on the next week or however long it took for the investigation to be done.

"Whatever it takes."

"Whatever it takes" Jo agreed.

This part took me forever. Many rewrites and I am still not completely happy with it. But I figured you deserved a new chapter and I needed to move past my anal retentiveness at least for this chapter.


	4. Mislead and Surprise

_-Always mystify, mislead and surprise the enemy if possible._  
**Thomas J. Jackson**

A faint but persistent thumping sound had Global Dynamic's Head of Security bringing her sharp brown gaze to the sky. Standing between Carter and Fargo on the helicopter landing site, Jo scrutinized the horizon, taking only a moment before catching a glimpse of the black and white Bell 412 transport helicopter making its way toward them.

"There it is." Fargo pointed into the distance, his movements slightly hindered by the tailored dark grey fitted suit; one of the many that he had acquired upon being thrust into the role of Director since the timeline alteration.

Jo glanced from her boss to her previous partner. Carter stood stoically, his hands clasped and hanging slack in front of him. She could tell by his focusedstare that Fargo's utterance had been in vain for him as well. He watched as the helicopter flew closer and closer, growing in their field of vision ominously. Jo could tell that despite his placid demeanor, he was anxious for this all to be past them; just as her own military at ease stance didn't give away the nerves that churned in her gut.

The wind blew at an increasing speed around Carter, Jo and Fargo as the helicopter loomed closer. They shielded their faces while it… as gingerly as a 3 ton piece of metal can, glided down to the marked landing zone.

The high pitched scream of the rotors began to die off, signaling the trio's go ahead to approach. Someone inside yanked the door open, wearing an all black flight suit the man stepped out ducking his head down. Turning back towards the helicopter, he held the hatch as another man in a grey suit with a silver briefcase exited.

"SSA Rick Conrad." The man introduced himself reaching his hand out and nodding curtly to Fargo as he came to stand in front of them.

"Welcome to Eureka." Fargo grasped his hand firmly like Jo had taught him. "This is Sheriff Jack Carter and Global Dynamics Head of Security Jo Lupo."

The special agent ran a critical eye over three of the most powerful and integral figures in Eureka; seemingly trying to assess their competence in a single glance.

"Good to meet you all." His tone was hardly warm despite his diction. The group began to make there way inside.

"These..." Conrad gestured behind him to the two beefy men following silently on either side. "Are my men, they will need all your security footage and personnel files."

Fargo pressed his thumb to a pad beside the GD entrance door, the thick glass swishing open in response.

"I'm sorry Agent Conrad, but clearance for this investigation only allows access to incident reports from all involved parties and limited security footage. As Head of Security I can't allow your men to breach protocols by viewing classifies personnel files." Jo stopped in front of the office that she and her men had prepared for the investigator. It was previously used by a chemical engineer who had been redacted before Jo and the rest of them had entered this timeline. Stripped of all its classified research material, it was just a stark room with grey walls, a few file cabinets and a desk. "This is your workspace. It has all of Global Dynamics' case files for the theft, as well as the police report from Sheriff Carter and a computer that is plugged into the GD network."

"Mrs. Lupo…" He began after signaling his men inside.

"Ms. Lupo." Jo corrected, holding back an eye roll when she noticed the small smile play on his face.

", if this was standard operating procedure I wouldn't argue with you, but this investigation does not fall under SOP."

Carter's hands slipped into his pockets. "How is this different then any of the other investigations that General Mansfield has initiated?"

Conrad turned to face the Sheriff, "For one, Mansfield didn't send me to Eureka. The Secretary of Defense did."

Jo and Carter tried to school their shock at his clarification. Fargo's jaw literally dropped open.

"The sec…you…you mean THE Secretary of Defense?" He managed to choke out.

"One and the same, Director. Due to General Mansfield's role in the handling of the DED matter, the secretary informed him that an agent not under his purview would handle the investigation."

Carter didn't want to know how that conversation had gone down. He just couldn't see hardnosed Mansfield taking such an obvious slap in the face without putting up some sort of fight.

Conrad pulled something from his jacket pocket and handed it to Jo.

"Top Secret clearance level." Jo read off the I.D. Even her clearance wasn't that high.

"I am going to be needing full access as I requested; refusing would only raise suspicion and then I wouldn't waste my time to ask." With a curt nod, Conrad took back his I.D. and stepped into the workspace.

Once Conrad was out of earshot, Fargo rushed to stand closer to Jo and Carter. Before he could start rambling nervously, they stood on each side of him and led him farther away.

"The Secretary of Defense AND top clearance?" Fargo hissed, obviously overwhelmed.

"This doesn't change anything." Jo assured him, despite her own growing doubts.

"Jo is right Fargo. It doesn't matter who sent him or what security level he has. Just stick to the plan and try not to draw attention to yourself." Carter shared a look with his ex-deputy.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Fargo asked defensively, catching their silent exchange.

"Don't you have Director stuff to do?" Jo asked, knowing full well he had a day of demonstrations and a few conference calls.

"Yeah."

It took him a moment of shrinking beneath their stares to take the hint. "Okay, well I better get to work."


	5. In Self Defense, Anything Goes

"Doesn't the fight for survival also justify swindle and theft? In self defense, anything goes."

- Imelda Marcos

_So I wrote about 80% of this story while dealing with the flu and a 102 fever. I read it over and don't think my delirium leaked through but who knows. Enjoy!_

_ -Lindsay_

Jo and Carter navigated thoughtfully through the honeycomb hallway as a dozen or so scientists hurried around. The thoroughfare, aptly nicknamed during times like this, literally hummed with movement and energy.

If someone were to view the activity from a higher vantage point, the Enforcer and Eureka's inimitable Sheriff would stick out like an ant in a bee hive. But as it were, from ground level no one gave a second look to the pair while they slowly made their way with intense consideration in their expressions.

"Should we be worried about Fargo?" Carter wondered, breaking the heavy silence that seemed to exist solely between them.

"No," Jo answered with without the smallest amount of uncertainty, her ponytail swinging from side to side. "He was just having a moment. When it counts he's solid."

Scanning the crowd flippantly, Jo caught a flash of spiky black hair in her periphery. Her eyes jumped to the left catching site of Zane, who was poised over his palm computer walking in the opposite direction of her. His focus was singularly on the work in his hand, but he never once had to look up to avoid running into someone.

Jo found herself wondering how he was doing. They hadn't seen or spoken to one another since their argument in the Sheriff's office a week. The kiss he sprung on her had sent her mind and body reeling in all directions, one of which Jo wasn't comfortable admitting even fully to herself.

She knew that avoiding him wasn't the mature decision nor would it keep Zane's near Carter-like curiosity at bay, but with everything surrounding the current investigation they were under, she just couldn't risk putting her loved ones in danger over her and Zane's own personal mess.

"Jo, are you okay?" Carter asked, noting a conflict of emotions flitting across her face. Following her line of sight, he saw Zane just as he entered the elevator, most likely going up to his lab.

Carter looked away barely a moment before Jo turned her head to answer him; recovered from her train of thought. "I'm fine, why?"

She hadn't noticed that he had caught her staring at Zane. Carter weighed the pros and cons of starting that particular conversation. He knew that some sort of confrontation had occurred between the pair but Deputy Andy's misdirected (in his opinion) loyalty to Zane had detoured any notion he held of getting the AI to reveal the exact events.

Damn emotional attachment patch.

Decision made, Carter lifted his hand to rest the back of it on her forehead. "I figured you might have a fever or something. You complimented Fargo with a straight face."

He grinned, knowing he had made the right choice when relief flashed in her eyes; followed by a pronounced eye roll. Pushing his hand away playfully, Jo smiled at his sarcasm.

"Now, now kids. No need to fight." Allison sidled up to them as they entered the rotunda.

"What are you going to do, spank us?" Jo teased while simultaneously cursing herself the moment the words came out.

"Yes please." Carter quipped as expected with a cheeky eyebrow wiggle, garnering pointed stares from both women.

Too pleased with himself to care, the grin never faltered.

Shaking her head Allison handed them each a cup of coffee. "Here, Vincent said that neither of you stopped by this morning."

Both grasped their respective cups eagerly, Carter's hand lingering a beat longer before bringing the hot Vinspresso to his mouth.

Allison waited until they finished taking a drink before she let her curiosity get the best of her. "So how is everything going?"

Jo and Carter exchanged a look, putting Allison on alert. "What?" She asked worriedly, glancing between the two before her gaze rested on Carter.

"The investigator was sent by the Secretary of Defense…not Mansfield." Carter confessed.

"And?" She urged Jo, waiting for the ball to drop.

"And he has much higher clearance then we expected."

Inexplicably, Allison seemed to relax at this. "God, don't scare my like that."

Jo and Carter exchanged another look, this time one of shared confusion.

"Care to elaborate?" Carter asked.

Realizing that these developments had indeed worried the pair, Allison did just that. "Fargo filed a report with the DoD formally questioning General Mansfield's decision in transferring the DED device. Since his decision resulted in the theft in the first place, it is only logical that his role in the incident be examined as well."

Sometimes Jo forgot that Allison was once the DoD liason and more recently the Director of Global Dynamics. She slipped so effortlessly into the position of Medical Director that Jo at one time wondered what had ever prompted her to quit medicine in the first place. Luckily for their situation though, no one had cause to question any of Allison's actions which went a long way to keeping their secret. Her insights into the protocols and procedures of the Department of Defense would be invaluable. Jo mentally kicked herself for not thinking of speaking with her sooner.

"Then why was it Mansfield who contacted Fargo about the investigation in the first place?" Jo wondered, bringing her focus back.

"He probably didn't realize that Fargo's report would make such an impact. He just assumed that he would continue to be in charge, and wanted to intimidate us." Carter worked out aloud, earning a concurring nod from Allison. He made a mental note to buy Fargo a beer when this was all over.

They all seemed to find comfort in the fact that besides the obvious, they had all of their bases covered. Having the official records back them up certainly helped.

Jo turned her wrist up to check the time on her watch. "I'll see you two later. I have to get that clearance for Agent Conrad before a demonstration at 10 in Section 3."

She gave Allison a small wave. "Thanks for the coffee."

"Jo, if you need any extra hands just let me know." Carter offered just as she turned to leave. Jo nodded in response and made her way over to the main elevator.

"So," Carter eyed the space around Allison. "I thought you were supposed to have a little munchkin genius running around after you."

Allison shrugged. "I thought so too, but no one showed up to the infirmary."

He could tell that despite her earlier misgivings about dealing with a "shadow for the day" with everything going on, she had been excited about sharing the job that she loved with bright, eager eyes who could really appreciate it.

"Hey," Carter gripped Allison's forearm gently, "It is just one class from Tesla; 25 out of 300 little geniuses. I am sure there is a young Dr. Blake in the making somewhere. Jenna was eyeing your lab coat yesterday."

Allison chuckled at the memory. "Jack, I am pretty sure that was because she was covered in mashed bananas. My coat was the only thing left she hadn't gotten any on." She stepped closer to Carter, his easy teasing making her feel better. "Thank you."

"For what?" He asked, trying to hide a smirk as he mimicked her movements, closing the space between them even further.

Seeing that only a few people were strolling through the rotunda now, Allison slid her hands around Carter's torso. "For being you."

"I am pretty great."

"Should I leave you alone with yourself?" She asked, her arms falling from his sides as she went to walk away. Carter caught her by the waist and pulled her back to him silencing any protest with his mouth over hers. She responded immediately then pulled back remembering where they were.

The sound of footsteps closing in on them shutdown any thought Carter might have been entertaining involving him, Alli and an empty file room just off the rotunda.

"If I wanted to watch inappropriate PDA I could have stayed home and invited Deputy Andy over for S.A.R.A.H."

_P.S. One quick question. I am playing around with the idea of Allison getting pregnant. Not for this story but one later on that will probably work in chronological order with this one. I don't really like going way out there on character development, so I was wondering how likely everyone thought it might be? My rational mind keeps telling me that while marriage is a feasible option, a baby is a definite stretch. On the other hand though, my intense Carter/Allison shipping self is squeeing for a baby. So what does everyone think? If I get enough feedback I might be tempted to write it anyway and screw plausibility. _


End file.
